1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an extension for a vibration damper (shock absorber) and a method for producing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many vehicles, there is the problem that the available axial installation space in the chassis is very tight. However, the opposite situation also exists, particularly in larger vehicles. DE 10 2006 016 701 A1 describes solutions for minimizing particularly the damping medium requirement or piston rod length. Disclosed is a cylinder which is optimized with respect to the maximum compression path is used in combination with an extension shaft. A connection member is fastened to this extension shaft. In DE 10 2006 016 701 A1, the extension shaft and a base of the cylinder are constructed in one part as a forging, and the extension shaft is formed by pipe. However, there is no indication of how the tubular extension shaft is connected to the base.